clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Zap
The Zap card is unlocked from P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). It is an area damage spell with a medium radius and low damage. When used, this spell can stun enemies in its effective radius for 0.5 seconds. A Zap card costs 2 Elixir to cast. Strategy *The Zap card inflicts area damage, similar to the Arrows. As such, the Zap can also be an alternative to Arrows, as it inflicts slightly less damage and a brief stun in a small area at the cost of 2 Elixir, as opposed to the Arrows' Elixir cost of 3 and no stun. *The Zap is valuable for decimating small swarms of troops, as the Zap inflicts area damage. **While it will not kill Goblins or Minions of equal level, it is capable of destroying Goblins one level lower and Minions two levels lower by itself. **Pairing the Zap with the Ice Spirit or Ice Golem can easily counter Minions. **A well placed Zap can destroy most or all of a Skeleton Army. **A well timed Zap on a Minion Horde defensively can allow your Princess Towers to take them out before receiving any damage. **A well timed Zap can also block most damage from the Goblins in the Goblin Barrel. *The Zap can be also used to briefly stun enemy troops and buildings, reducing the enemy's damage per second. **The Freeze is more effective at immobilizing enemies and reducing incoming damage compared to the Zap. However, the Freeze spell costs double the Elixir and deals less damage than Zap. **The Zap is particularly good at stopping the Prince and Dark Prince. The Zap will halt them and reset the charges, allowing the defending player to deploy units to counter. **It is also an effective counter to Sparky. A Zap resets Sparky's charge, giving you extra time to defeat the Sparky before it can attack again. **The Zap can be used to allow a brief lifeline for damaged troops and let them be able to get one extra hit in. **For example, stunning a tower to allow a Hog Rider to hit it one extra time. **The Zap can also be used to reset the Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon's charge. *The Zap can also be used to temporarily stun troops like Balloons from reaching your Princess Towers, giving the defending player's Crown Towers and troops a little more time to eliminate the Balloon to prevent causing heavy damage. *Zapping units or the opposing Crown Tower can possibly change their targets. For example, if an X-Bow is targeting a Tower and the player deploys a troop or building closer to the X-Bow than the Tower, then zaps the X-Bow, it will change targets to the nearest deployed card. *The Hog Rider + Zap combo utilizes the Zap to stop most cheap troops (or to stun defending troops) that are played to take out the Hog Rider. *With proper timing, Zap can be used to deny a wave from troop spawners such as Barbarian Hut or Goblin Hut, allowing the player to gain a small Elixir advantage. The same strategy can also be used against Elixir Collectors, as it will deny 2 Elixir if timed just correctly, but this is an even Elixir trade. History *The Zap was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Zap's damage by 6%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Zap's Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update added a stun effect to affected targets in the Zap's AoE (Area of Effect) for 1 second and decreased its damage by 6%. The update also changed the description from "Lightning zaps enemies, dealing damage inside a small radius. Reduced damage to Crown Towers." to the current description. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Zap's stun from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Zap’s damage by 6%. *On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Zap’s Crown Tower damage from 40% to 35% of the full damage. * The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Zap from Spell Valley (Arena 5) to P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). Trivia *The container for the Zap (along with Poison, Earthquake and Clone) resembles the Dark Elixir spell containers from Clash of Clans. *When stunned, enemy buildings and troops turn into the same light blue color as when they are frozen by the Freeze, Ice Spirit, or Lightning. de:Knall es:Descarga fr:Électrocution it:Scarica ja:ザップ ru:Разряд